kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsukasa Kadoya (NeXt Rider)
is , who is the main protagonist of the 21st Heisei Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider: NeXt Decade. Forms *'Height:' 192cm *'Weight:' 83kg *'Punching Power:' 4t *'Kicking Power:' 8t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 25m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/6 Decade can transform into any previous Kamen Rider with access to that respective Rider's powers and weapons. However, during the battle against Kamen Rider Dark Kiva in the Nega World, Tsukasa had lost his power to transform into Kamen Rider Decade as well as all the Rider Cards losing their power and turning black. Later, Tsukasa was able to restore his power and all the cards returned to normal. One of Tsukasa's particular gestures is dusting his hands, or running a hand along the blade of his sword, while fighting. Kamen Rider Decade's ending theme is "Ride the Wind". Appearances: Decade Episode 1-31, Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, World of Televikun, Movie War 2010, OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, , Wizard Episode 52-53, Kamen Rider Taisen, , - Kamen Rides= With the Double card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Double's CycloneJoker Form. Appearances: NeXt Decade Episode 2, 16'' }} - OOO= With the OOO card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider OOO's Tatoba Combo. Appearances: Decade Episode 6, 12, 15 {-}} }} - Fourze= Base States With the Fourze card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze's Base States. Appearances: Decade Episodes 8-9, 18-20, 27'' - Wizard= Flame Style With the Wizard card Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style. Appearances: Decade Episode 10'' - Gaim= With the Gaim card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms. Appearances: Decade Episode 1, 16, Kamen Rider Decade: The All Rider Battle, 28'' }} - Drive= With the Drive card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Drive's Type Speed. Appearances: Decade Episodes 14, 26 }} - Ghost= With the Ghost card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost's Ore Damashii. Appearances: Decade Episodes 16, 24 }} - Ex-Aid= - Action Gamer Level 2= Action Gamer Level 2 With the Ex-Aid card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Action Gamer Level 2. Appearances: Decade Episode 1, 18, All Rider Battle }} - Build= RabbitTank Form With the Build card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Build's RabbitTank Form. Appearances: Decade Episode 1, All Rider Battle - }} - Complete= Complete Form *'Height': 199cm *'Weight': 102kg *'Punching Power': 12t *'Kicking Power': 16t *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4s. is the true form of Decade that is able to manipulate the power of other Riders' final forms, accessed through the K-Touch once he regains the powers of all of the Heisei Kamen Riders. Referred to as the "King of the Rider Worlds", he wears the Decade Complete Kamen Ride Card on his helmet, embedded in the Decade Crown, and the others' Kamen Ride Cards on his chest. When Complete Form features the most powerful forms of the Heisei Kamen Riders on the cards (as seen in the Super Adventure DVD, Movie War 2010, and Kamen Rider Wizard Episode 53), this version of Complete Form is called . In the novel, Natsumi creates a Kamen Ride card which Tsukasa as Kamen Rider Decade Cyan Version uses it which summons all 9 Heisei Riders to perform their finisher attacks at Narutaki before they could turn themselves into Rider Cards and attached to Decade into becoming Final Kamen Ride Tsukasa which is a cyan version of Decade Complete Form only without the K-Touch. Appearances: Decade Episode 21 (Ryuki Survive, Faiz Blaster, Kabuto Hyper), 22 (Kiva Emperor), 23 (Hibiki Armed), 24 (Den-O Liner), 25 (Blade King), 26 (Kabuto Hyper), 27 (Agito Shining), All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (Jumbo Formation), World of Televikun (Strongest Complete Form), 29 (Faiz Blaster), 30 (Ryuki Survive), 31 (Diend), Movie War 2010 (Strongest Complete Form), Wizard Episode 53 (Strongest Complete Form), - Final Form Ride= Jumbo Decadriver Complete Form Jumbo Formation In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Kamen Rider Diend uses a Final Form Ride card that turns Decade into the , a larger version of the Decadriver which is worn by a Diend Kamen Ride Card-summoned Kamen Rider J to transform into . This Complete Form is identical in appearance to the regular version, except he is J's Jumbo size and he wears the Decadriver instead of the K-Touch on his belt buckle. - Violent Emotion= Violent Emotion *'Height': 192 cm. *'Weight': 83 kg. *'Punching Power': 5t. *'Kicking Power': 10t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5s For most of the first act of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Double & Decade: Movie War 2010, Decade assumes his dark rider form called . This form is Decade's false final transformation into the destroyer of worlds, with distortions around his eyes and the sides of his helmet, and the normally yellow Signal Pointer (the light on Decade's helmet) is violet. While this form appears similar to Decade's normal form, it is drastically stronger, both possessing greater combat capability (enough to go toe-to-toe with Kuuga Ultimate Form and destroy countless other riders) and able to use Attack Ride cards such as Clock Up without having to transform into the associated Rider first. This form is apparently no longer accessible as Tsukasa's "role" as a destroyer was fulfilled and then negated with the survival of the Multiverse and restoration of the primary Kamen Rider Universe. }}